darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall of Red Rock
The Fall of Red Rock occurred in 2050 (approximately one year ago). The Fall of Red Rock describes the destruction of the Red Rock Caern, the conclusion of the Caern Wars and the survival of the Garou Nation at the price of the honor of the Uktena. *When the Caern Wars started, many of the Garou feared for the safety of the Red Rock Caern. The Uktena continued to urge patience and caution to the others. The Get of Fenris and the Shadow Lords charged head-long at the Magi and took the fight to them, all but ignoring anything that the Uktena were telling them. *The Uktena were hesitant to commit their forces to the wars - a fact that the Get and the Shadow Lords were quick to point out at every opportunity. Even the other clans were curious why the Uktena seemed to concentrate their efforts at the Caern - as though they were concerned with something else. *Throughout the battles, more and more of the Uktena were pulled from the front lines and were repositioned around the Caern and when asked they simply told the others 'It's not time'. *When the Children of Gaia demanded answers from the Uktena, it was learned that they were not protecting the spirit of the Caern but rather they were focused on keeping an Elder Bane sleeping - a herculean task since the nearby battles were constantly making it stir and throw. When called to aid in the defense of th Caern the Uktena again replied with 'It's not time'. *The Magi, in an effort to launch a final attack against their believed enemies, the Garou, were planning on unleashing more power than they had ever drawn on before. The attack would devastate anything within its path and so would end the fight in one last attack. The Garou forces learned of the incoming attack and demanded that every available warrior stand with them to fight to the end. The Uktena refused saying, 'It's not time'. *When the Magi's attack came, the initial attacks were used to drive a wedge in the Garou lines so that their 'big blast' would strike straight at the Caern. The Get, Black Furies and Shadow Lords were fighting with everything they had - leaving everything on the table as it were. It was not enough. When nearly all of the Garou had been driven back and all hope had been lost, one of the Uktena out from where the others had gathered - standing alone before the wave of power being focused at the Caern's heart. *The other garou, stunned that the Uktena would -finally- come out of hiding at the last possible moment, called them Cowards. They had no honor. When nothing that the tribe of Secret-mongers could muster could turn the tide of battle - the Uktena elder pointed to the forces of the Magi and screamed "NOW!" *The 'Thing-that-Sleeps" which had been kept asleep for so long by the Uktena, finally broke free of their control and lashed out at anything in front of it. The Uktena had cleverly timed the release of the Elder Bane so that it would wake up and take the bulk of the Mage's attack rather than letting it hit the Caern. *The Elder Bane took the hit and turned on the Magi like a wounded animal. It stalked them through the portal they had opened to launch their attack and slaughtered them to the last caster. By the time the portal closed, the Uktena and the other survivors could see that the Elder Bane had, itself, been consumed by the mage's power but took them out in the process. *The Uktena had, in one stroke, destroyed the Magi attackers, ended the Caern Wars, saved all of the Garou who still survived, and ended the 'Thing-that-Sleeps' which they had been tending for so long. *The fallout from this event, as one might imagine, was a stunning victory leading to a general mistrust of the Uktena by nearly every other Tribe. Do the Uktena care? *Unfortunately, the Red Rock Caern was destroyed in the eruption of the Elder Bane from its prison leaving a massive area in need of some righteous cleansing in its wake. Category:Event/Garou Category:Event/Uktena Category:Event/Bone Gnawers Category:Event/Glass walkers Category:Event/Get of Fenris Category:Event/Black Furies Category:Event/Children of Gaia Category:Event/Shadow Lords Category:Event/Wendigo